


txt me later ;)

by moachiii



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beomgyu left pinkie toe is always right, M/M, Twitter AU, Wendy( redvelvet) and Jenlisa do be fighting on Twitter tho-, also peter Parker and my appear for like 2 seconds in One chapter??, and haechan doesn’t know a kAmAl, btxt group chat, but only 1 (ONE) second, everyone adopts hueningkai, everyone is In school btw, everyone loves him, hueningkai babie, hueningkai centered, i don’t know how everyone makes a living tbh, idk i was bored, idk what’s up with bic and hyunjin, it do be spicy tho, jeno is disgusted, jeno is single, jeongguk does have a gamer channel called jeongguk.playz on yt, jungkook is whipped (in a brotherly way) for hueningkai, lea said not to go on twitter but did hueningkai listen?? No…, namjoon is always right, no one knows hueningkai yet, non-Kpop idols, so is seokjins left titty, someone save Soobin from Yeonjun terrible flirting, soobin is cooled and Taehyun doesn’t give af, there are Twitter fights, they do be beefing tho-, this is just crack and people obsessing over hueningkai, tyunning ??, woosan do be flirting on the tl, yoongi is done with seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moachiii/pseuds/moachiii
Summary: Hueningkai makes a twitter account chaos follows…ning @h.kamalis this how you work this bird app??*noteThe chapters will be short as this isn’t a story Format ٩(˘◡˘)۶
Relationships: Huening Kai & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •This might be crossposted up at under the account @txtaddict on wattpad !

ning 🔒  
@h.kamal  
Lea told me not to go on Twitter looks like I’ll just have to sneak ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)✌

-

beom  
@beomdotcom  
my left pinkie toe is twitching somethings going to happen 

tyun  
@tyunwrld  
seriously the last time that happened you predicted it was going to rain

beom  
@beomdotcom  
And it did??

tyun  
@tyunwrld  
IT WAS APRIL?!?!

-

Jin

@kingjinseok  
Somethings going to happen I can feel it in my left titty 

yoongles  
@minyoongi  
Let me leave 🏃


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter 🤗
> 
> (appearances from other groups as well!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ≧◉◡◉≦

Soobin  
@c.soobin  
Anyone got followed by a user named @/h.kamal?? 

Yeonjunnie  
@jjunie  
Me

tyun  
@tyunwrld  
I did as well

Beom  
@beomdot.com  
lol same 

kookie  
@jjk  
I didn’t 😔  
…

kookie  
@jjk  
Wait now I did 😁

-

haechan  
@haechanchan  
so a weirdo followed me… BLOCKEDT 

Jaemin  
@najm  
lmao what if it was someone we know??

haechan  
@haechanchan  
I don’t know anyone named kAmAl

-

ning  
@h.kamal  
hi everyone! 👋≧◉ᴥ◉≦


	3. Chapter 3

ning  
@h.kamal

What does oomf mean??

kookie @h.kamal  
@jjk  
One of my fellow followers I think?

ning @jjk  
@h.kamal  
Thanks 

kookie @h.kamal  
@jjk  
np also mind if I dm you?

ning @jjk  
@h.kamal  
what’s a dm?

kookie @h.kamal  
… Chile-

-

the gc 🤡

yoongles  
jungkooks been smiling at his phone should I be concerned?

beomgyu  
jeon jungkook SMILING??

Yeonjun  
That’s kinda sus 🤨

Namjoon  
Leave the boy alone maybe he found someone?? 

seokjin  
no that’s kinda sus 

hoseok  
Yeah I mean it’s jungkook we are talking about  
why would he be smiling over someone??

jimin  
guys chill it jungkook he’s probably laughing at a meme 😭

Jungkook  
Hi guys!! 😊

everyone : …

yoongles:  
something up  
@taehyun get ur brother

Taehyun  
Lmao huh?

Yoongles  
jungkook what’s up?

Jungkook  
Wdym? 

Yoongles  
Why are u all 🥺😊✨🌈 💖  
ur usually all 😒🔪🖤🔒⛓💀

Beomgyu  
LMAO 🗿

Jungkooks  
Nothing wrong wdym 😊

Seokjin  
Don’t get us wrong we love seeing u happy and all but like  
What’s got you in a good mood?

Taehyun  
Ya share with the class 😏

Jungkook  
Nothing I just met someone!

Everyone: 👀👀👀

Namjoon  
I told y’all 😌


	4. Chapter 4

kook & Ning dms ✨💖

Ning 💖😭  
Hi jungkook hyung (っ＾▿＾) ❤️

-  
bunkoo🔒  
@junglekoo  
HES SO 🥺💖❤️💖🥺❤️💖❤️🌈✨🌈💖🌈❤️❤️💖❤️✨✨

tae🔒  
@taev  
WHOMST

Soobin who?🔒  
@goawayayay  
(1)

Bamgyu  
@notgyu  
(2)

namjoon  
@notjoon.notme  
(3)

-

bunkoo 🔒  
@junglebooku

OOFILEFTHIMONREADIMSORRY😭😭

tae🔒  
@taev 

WHO??

-

Kook and Ning dm’s

Ning 💖😭

Hyung?  
Are u busy?  
you are?  
That’s ok 🥺  
ur probably asleep  
I’ll leave you be!!😊

Kook 😊❤️  
IM SORRY  
I WAS DOING SOMETHING  
NO IM NOT BUSY 🥺

Ning 💖😭  
Oh! Well ok  
um I have something to ask 

Kook 😊❤️  
Ask away! 😊

Ning 💖😭

Ok! Hyung!  
well I’ve been on YouTube  
And I noticed that there was an app  
That a youtuber jungguk.plays  
Played on his channel  
Called Cookie run  
And I was wondering if we can play together? 🥺  
I mean it’s fine IF ur busy

-

bunkoo🔒  
@junglekoo 

😭💖😭💖😭💖✨🌈😊💖✨😭✨🌈❤️😭😊🌈💖😊😭💖❤️💖❤️💖❤️💖❤️💖❤️❤️

bunkoo 🔒  
junglekoo  
He’s so cute Like the little brother iver never had 😭🥺

tyuntae 🔒  
@taetyun  
🗿 IM LITERALLY RIGHT HERE?!?!? 

tyuntae 🔒  
@taetyun

And answer the gc who are you talking about??

-

Ning 💖😭  
Hyung?

Kook 😊❤️  
Ah! Sorry I was doing something 😅  
But you watch jungguk.Playz too?  
And of course I’ll play with you 🥺


	5. Meanwhile on the other side of the bird app 🤡

daewhi  
@daewhi.lee  
What’s up with Jeon?

@daewhi.lee  
Hyunjin  
@hyunjinnie  
Idk?? He probably has a secrete boyfie he isn’t telling us 

@hyunjinnie  
BIC  
@sungmin.nam  
You stay spreading rumors 🗿

@sungmin.nam  
Hyunjin  
@hyunjinnie  
You stay in my mentions 🤭🙄


	6. The other side of twitter  part 2 🤡

sannie  
@choi.san  
@jung.wooyoung ily 🥺💖😭

wooyoung   
@jung.wooyoung   
I love me too 😌💖 

Yunhoe  
@yun_ho  
LMAOOOOHDJD 💀💀

joong  
@KimHongJoong  
😂😂😂

Sannie  
@choi.san  
😢

Wooyoung  
@Jung.wooyoung  
I love you toO idiot 😤💖

Sannie  
@choi.san  
😊💖

-  
Jeno  
@jeno_lee  
All i see are couples on the tl 😷🤢

Jisung   
@jisung.han  
Ur just mad cuz ur single 💀  
-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨 DISCLAIMER 🚨
> 
> (this is a joke haha please don’t take this trash seriously 😪👍🏾)

mork  
@mark.lee  
Someone’s in a good mood @/jjk 

johppy  
@johnny_seo  
IKR he was playing cookie run earlier?? 

Wendy  
@wendyluvbot  
What’s wrong with cookie run?? 

Jennie  
@Jennie.kim  
That game is trash lmao

Wendy  
@wendylovebot  
You take that back 👺 gardening tool 

Lisa  
@monalisalisa  
what did you just say??  
-

tyun  
@tyunwrld  
What is going on? 👁👄👁

Soobin  
@c.soobin  
idk but comeback ur warm 😾

tyun  
@tyunwrld  
no, it’s not my fault you get cold easily 😪👎

Soobin  
@c.soobin  
seriously 😒 

tyun  
@tyunwrld  
Yep! 

-

kookie  
@jjk  
Ironman is trending?? 👀

v  
@taetaehyung  
Yeah apparently some teenagers were roasting him or sum 🤷♂️

kookie  
@jjk  
Whomst lmaooo 💀

v  
@taetaehyung  
Idk some kid named petter porker?? Ig??

MJ  
@why.do.you.exist.  
@internpeter my new nickname for you 

Tony stark is my dad  
@internpeter  
LMAOO 😭😭

kookie  
@jjk  
HUHNDENDNSMSJDNDNDH  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist my Adding peter and mj my instincts Where telling me too 😳


	8. Chapter 8

Seokjin and non seokjins 

Yoongi  
I’m worried abt jungkook

Jimin  
Why? 🙁

Yoongi  
I mean it’s great the kid has friends  
but does he even know who he’s talking to?

hoseok  
I’m sure jungkook is fine  
he can handle himself! 😊

Yoongi  
Yeah but are you at least a little worried?  
He could be talking to a 54 year old serial killer for g*ds sake 

Seokjin  
You do have a point there 

Jimin  
Guys seriously it’s jungkook  
If he trust whoever he’s talking to I trust him 

Yoongi  
Fine ok  
but I’m still wary!

Namjoon  
You guys are aware jungkook is in this chat?

Everyone: …

-

_

The gc 🤡 (the one with txt)

Taehyun  
I kinda wanna meet this person

Yeonjun  
Whom?

Taehyun  
The one taking up jungkook time 

jimin  
Is someone jealous?

Taehyun  
Wtf no  
I’m just curious

Jimin  
I’m also curious 

Beomgyu  
Same  
HEY! @jungkook

Taehyun  
Wtf is he doing?

Jungkook  
Yee?

Beomgyu  
Say invite ur friend to the gc?

Jungkook  
Who?!?

Beomgyu  
U know the one Youve been talking about for the past week  
We wanna meet him!

Taehyun  
Who’s we?

Beomgyu  
Don’t tell me ur not curious to  
see Who’s gotten jungkooks attention 👁👄👁

Yoongi  
Eww wtf with that emoji 

Beomgyu  
Huh?  
this  
👁👄👁

Yoongi  
Yes please stop 

Beomgyu  
Fine 🙁

Jungkook  
*sigh* fine I’ll just have to ask him first 

Yeonjun  
Did u just *sigh* in chat??

Jungkook  
shut 🔪

Yeonjun

👺

kook and Ning dm’s

kook  
Hey…  
Say you wanna meet my friends?  
They wanna meet you?  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter listening to maze in the mirror 😔✊🏾


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not update if I’ll try to update more frequently 😔
> 
> *I apologize if this chapter is bad here’s a cookie to make up for it 🍪

kook and Ning dm’s

kook

Wanna meet my friends?

Ning

…can I?

kook

Of course my friends are curious since apparently you stole them from me

Ning

Oh I’m sorry

I must have taken up a lot of your time!

kook

Nuu Nothing like that!! I love having you around

Ning

Really??

Kook

Ofc But think we need an introduction

*enter jungkook selca*

hi I’m jungkook :p

ning

…

wait 

your jungkook.playz?!?!?!

-

@menotkai ningning 🔒 

JDSMEKSJSNEJ OKKWJWWIVEBEENTALKINGTOJUNGKOOKAJFYRNTHISWHOLETHISMEFNHFFN

ning

i guess I should introduce myself 

um …

*enter kai selca*

hi I’m hueningkai I’m 18 and love plushies :)

-  
@jungguk.playz gamer kook 😎

HES SO CUTE SJEJJDEJDMDMID 🥰🥰🥺

I JUST WANNAWRAPHIMINAP BOANKKET AND KEEP HIM WARM 

@seokjinnie CANWE KEPE HIMSMSJS 🙈🙈🥰🥰❤️❤️

@vtae tae

🧍🏻

@seokjinnie  
🧍🏻

(Everyone)  
🧍🏻

@junglekook bun 🔒

Oh sheet accidentally tweeted that on my main 

@minyoongi SUGA

jungguk is a dumbass

Kook and Ning dms

Ning  
what was that tweet about?

kook  
nothing 😅  
but let me add you to our group chat with my brother  
And our friends  
-  
the gc 🤡

jungkook

ok look I’m adding ningning  
so try to add sane ok?

namjoon  
When are we ever sane??

Soobin  
ningning???

jungkook added hueningkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m sorry this chapter seems so rushed ☹️  
>  I swear I’ll try to update more 😁


End file.
